


Dear Sonic

by WingedLesbianParagon



Category: Original Work
Genre: I genuinely loved this car and was grateful to have it, This is my goodbye letter to my car, self-care, trigger warning: car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedLesbianParagon/pseuds/WingedLesbianParagon
Summary: This is more for me than it is for you, but feel free to read it anyway should you stumble across.





	Dear Sonic

Dear Sonic, thank you for being my first car.

Dear Sonic, thank you for being so reliable and never having any problems.

Dear Sonic, thank you for getting me through my G test.

Dear Sonic, thank you for always having room for all of my friends (I’m sorry one puked in you when I was trying to get her home safe).

Dear Sonic, thank you for giving me the freedom I needed to go to school, work, and volunteer.

 

Dear Sonic, I’m sorry I didn’t see him. I still don’t know where he came from.

 

Dear Sonic, I’m sorry that I let his honking scare me.

 

Dear Sonic, I’m sorry that I couldn’t put my foot down on the gas pedal. I was so afraid.

 

Dear Sonic, I thought that I was going to die. My only regret in life was what was about to happen.

 

Dear Sonic, thank you for rolling forward when you’re in drive. If you didn’t, my legs probably would have been crushed.

Dear Sonic, thank you for the steering wheel that I gripped on and looked at during the last second so that I didn’t have to look out the window and watch it happen.

Dear Sonic, thank you for having such a strong frame. He hit the driver’s seat, yet I walked away.

Dear Sonic, thank you for your airbag. It gave me a concussion but I still aced all my exams. I have whiplash, but it could have been much, much worse.

Dear Sonic, thank you that the driver’s door was inoperable after the accident; I probably would have wandered right out into traffic in my shock.

Dear Sonic, thank you for your Bluetooth system. I thought I was stuck inside of you and called the police, but they weren't needed.

Dear Sonic, some nice people helped me get out and moved you off the road. I will be forever grateful to them.

 

Dear Sonic, I’m sorry that they towed you away.

Dear Sonic, I’m sorry that you couldn’t be fixed.

 

Dear Sonic, I’m grateful to be alive, and I feel that I owe it to you.

 

Dear Sonic, I hope the man that hit us is alright and that his car was quickly fixed. It was his first accident too.

Dear Sonic, I think he thought I would move.

 

Dear Sonic, I wish that I had been able to move.

 

Dear Sonic, I’m sorry that I came and took your plates away, the ones that gave you your nickname.

Dear Sonic, I’m sorry that I came and took all of my belongings: wayward receipts, random pieces of clothing, and a lost pen or five. It made you look empty, like you weren't mine anymore.

Dear Sonic, I’m sorry that they moved you to the scrapyard. I hope that the adjustor was respectful when he looked at you.

Dear Sonic, I’m sorry that I didn’t come say goodbye when I came to take your winter tires. They wouldn’t let me enter the scrapping area.

 

Dear Sonic, I’m sorry that you, who protected me from severe harm, are reduced to “scrap”.

 

Dear Sonic, I fought with a lot of guilt.

Dear Sonic, how could I have made such a terrible mistake?

Dear Sonic, I don't think that I could have stopped it from happening.

 

Dear Sonic, I have another car now just like you, but in a different colour.

Dear Sonic, it has upgraded features, but I would trade them all to erase that day and have you back.

Dear Sonic, I haven’t given it a name yet. It wears your licence plates, but the name they inspired was yours.

 

Dear Sonic, I’m sorry I never took you through the car wash, you deserved it.

 

Dear Sonic, I’m starting to enjoy driving again.

Dear Sonic, they tell me I’m going to recover, and my back is beginning to heal.

 

Goodbye Sonic, sorry, and thank you. Everything will be alright now.


End file.
